Connected to my knight
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: He was suffering, shaking, and enduring all the pain...but he still took the time and strength to stop my tears and reassure that he will be fine, because we were connected, all of us were, always...and soon we we'll meet again...Aichi, I promise that. -From your knight


**A/N: Hooray for new one shot! Another AiKou one shot for all those AiKou (Or Kouchi) fans! I hope you guys like it, and I hope I'm not yet late for the legion mate feels…**

 **So Review, Follow and Favorite if you have anything to say or if you simply like this story**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **Please do enjoy the feels!  
**

* * *

.

.

.  
Quiet and still

I looked up at the sky…

The galaxy…

Earth and Cray in the view with the stars

I soon looked at the tall white throne…the person

Aichi

"Aichi…" I didn't like him being on that throne, I didn't like him being quiet like this, I didn't like him suffering like this…

I didn't like it at all…Aichi

I took my steps to the throne, passing the seals, stepping on still water and now standing in front of him, his body all restless and face fallen in deep sleep  
I wish I could do more than just stand here, I wish I could've been the one with the seed…I wish I could just bear all his pain

"Aichi…if I…"

Tears

Tears, falling like crystals reflecting the stars of the vast galaxy, were falling…

I don't like him like this

I don't want him to suffer

I don't want him to endure the pain

I don't want…Aichi to go away

I don't…

"Kourin...san…" His voice, his voice made its way through my ears as wiped my tears, I looked at him as he slowly opened his eyes, his deep sapphire blue eyes…

Those eyes…endured enough suffering

"Don't cry…Kourin-san…" He said slowly, as he looked up at me, he was still in pain but he did his best to make me stop from my tears

"I-I'm not crying…" Wiping my tears I slightly blushed, it's still a little embarrassing for me to see me cry like this

"You don't have to worry that much…Kourin-san…" I widen my eyes that he knew what I was thinking all along, my face was now filled with a little sadness but had a crooked smile on it

"I don't want you to suffer like this…Aichi" I said

But he smiled

"But…I'm not alone…" His smiled made me feel all happy, making me feel fuzzy inside, that reassuring smile, the usual smile he would put on…

.  
.

I miss that smile

.  
.

"I'm not alone Kourin…" He had soon held my hand as I stopped a little closer "I'm not alone, I have the quatre knights, Sera, Rati, Neve, Gaillard and…" He smiled more happily

"And you…Kourin…"

My tears soon started to fall as I kneeled down, looking down and soon let go of Aichi's hand

His hand…was cold

I was soon surprised that his lips went to my forehead and kissed it, blushing so much my face was even more red than the cherry on top of a cup cake

"I don't want you to cry Kourin…" I looked at him, my face red and still with tears, light emerald meeting deep-sapphire-colored eyes

"I may be like this, suffering, shaking, and cold with the pain that the seed brought me, but I'm doing my best to not let the pain you're enduring make you suffer…because we're connected…" He smiled at me again

.

.

His smile, his eyes and…his pain

.  
.

"Aichi…" I don't know what to do anymore, as I just let my tears keep falling, he soon pulled me into a hug, again I was surprised but I embraced him in return

His hand may be cold…but his hug, his kiss on my forehead…it's all warm, my tears soon were dissolving away in the warmth of his embrace, it made me feel all fuzzy and glad

Was it because…I love him?

His soon whispered words in my ears

"Remember this Kourin…we're connected, whatever pain you'll have I'll bear for you, If you're ever scared or in trouble…I'll be your knight to save you, protect you, and stay with you…"

I broke the hug, still kneeling in front of him

"You don't have to do all of this, but now, since its different this time…I'll do everything for you…I'll be your knight, I'll protect you and I'll be by your side!" I smiled

"Since we were reunited once more, I want to help you, I'll give my service to you and I couldn't ask for anything more, Aichi…" I continued

"Even if my memories of us, Misaki, and everyone else disappear…it might not be right away…but I'm sure we'll meet again, if that ever happens…" I said in a more firm and sure tone then he slightly giggled

"I'm sure you will…after all, we'll always be connected to each other, connected to all of us" He reassured then my eyes felt like leaking from my eye sockets again, as I started to sniffle

"W-wait! Can't you…not cry for once please Kourin…" He had that slight worried face like before, it always make me happy when he's worried about me

"I promise I won't Aichi!" He sighed in relief but had his smile again in which I smile in return

.  
.

But times like this actually, don't last that long…I wish it did

.  
.

But the seed suddenly resonated inside him causing his body to let out a dark-reddish aura around and his suddenly clutched his chest in pain, as he grunted and it made me worried

"Aichi!" He grunted but the aura lowered a little as he was able to control it

"I'm fine…I just need to rest…" He said and I soon stood up

"Are you sure you're fine?" My heart was getting very worrisome of him as I was concerned for whatever was going to happen to him

"Would I ever…lie…to you…Kourin?" I was hesitant to answer, but then I nodded, but knowing the power of link joker

I doubt he'd be fine…but

"I know you won't" I believed in him, and I will be his knight by his side

I soon took a bow as I soon walked away, on the still water

"Kourin…" But he called me, it wasn't loud but it was enough for me to hear, I soon stopped on my tracks by the seal, not facing him

"I…love you…" I blushed but now smiled yet a single tear, but when I turned, he was already at rest

"I…love you too, Aichi…" I said but even though he might not hear it, or know, I'll tell him sooner or later

.

.

.

When we meet again Aichi

* * *

 **A/N: I need to remind myself on stop making hurt or thinking of making angst stories! Can't I just make a funny one shot instead?!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that legion mate feels I wrote here and that you won't feel any feels and hope that I won't make this kind of stories again, cause I feel like crying over my own work**

 **Bushiroad! Just make AiKou canon! Damn it!**

 **Again, Review, Follow and Favorite if you have anything to say about my story or you just simply like it**

 **Au revoir !**

 **(Good bye in french ! But I'm not really saying good bye of course !)**


End file.
